


The Little Angel and Her Sick Little Lion (& Sick Little Cubs)

by lightandspark



Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [24]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander loves Eliza SO FUCKING MUCH, Babies, Cuties, Domestic Fluff, Eliza is a precious cinnamon roll, F/M, Fluff, Modern Setting, Sick Fic, Sickness, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: Eliza helps sooth her children and husband’s fever with her motherly love.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth “Eliza” Schuyler
Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492172
Kudos: 30





	The Little Angel and Her Sick Little Lion (& Sick Little Cubs)

Alexander sighs, carefully resting James into his crib next to Little Alex who snores, wiping the sweat off his forehead in relief and slowly went out of the nursery and quietly closed the door. When it was all clear, Alexander let out a yawn as he strolled back to his and his wife’s bedroom, passing by Angie and Fanny’s room, quietly opening the door and peered his head to see his little girls hugging in their sleep as he smiled fondly before closing the door again. He then past Philip’s room and looked into see his son sprawled out in his bed, drooling and snoring loudly as Alexander let out a quiet snort before closing his door. Making his way, he got to his and his precious Angel’s room as he found Eliza sleeping on her side of the bed, curled up with the blankets over her shoulders as she slept peacefully.

Alexander sighs, looking at the sight fondly as he entered their room, quietly closing the door as he made his way over and crawled into bed beside her. Kissing her temples, he fought his way under the blanket as he snuggled up beside as his arms snakes around her waist comfortably as Eliza sifted a little in her sleep before turning over to nuzzle into familiarity of his chest. Resting his head on her head, Alexander fell asleep and dreamt the oncoming happy Years he will have with his precious family...

Everything was perfect.

* * *

“Mama, I don’t feel good,” Little Fanny whispered weakly, tugging her mama’s shoulder as Eliza woke up around four in the morning as she turned from her husband who snore loudly as she looked at her little girl as she boosted herself up and pulled Fanny into her arms,

”Ah, sweetie, what’s wrong?” Eliza gently asked, her only reply was her daughter’s sniff before sneezing as Eliza touched the little girl’s temple and felt it was warm. “Ah, my poor little girl. Come on, let’s get your sneezing medicine and I’ll get you some warm milk. Okay?”

Fanny didn’t argue as she only nodded and let her mother carry her out of her parent’s room to go down the hall, it was then Eliza stopped as Angie came out her room and ran over to hug her mother’s legs. Eliza knelt down and picked up Angie into her other arm and before she could ask, her little girl let out a small coughing fit behind her tiny hands as her eyes then watered. Eliza blinked before cooing, “Oh my babies. It is okay, come, we’ll get you your medicines and then make you some warm milk.”

Her only response were her daughters snuggling into her to find warmth and comfort, nodding weakly as Eliza took them downstairs. Once they did, Eliza put her girls up on the counter as they obediently waited to take their medicine as Eliza gave Fanny her sneezing one and Angie her coughing one. Both little girls screwed their faces at the taste of the medicine as Eliza couldn’t resist a small giggle but it was cut short when she heard, “Mama?” by the entrance of the kitchen as she looked over to find Philip peering his head by the doorway with watery eyes and looking rather pale as he made over to hug her waist as Eliza knelt down to touch his forehead, gasping as he was burning up.

”My boy,” she quietly exclaimed as she hoisted her up onto the counter next to his sister’s, Fanny and Angie looked at him worriedly as Philip drooped his head weakly as he only looked to take the medicine his mother offered on a spoon, taking it, turning green for a moment before swallowing hard as Eliza gently wiped his lips with a napkin, cooing softly, “My little babies...”

She managed to take them all in her arms as they snuggled up into her to find love and safety as she was more than happy to provide. She took them to bed, as promised, made them warm milk with a teaspoon of sugar as it helped give them strength and brighten them up a little. Philip even jugged his class up, to catch the last droplet of milk before thanking his Mama as he and his sister’s handed back their glasses. Eliza giggled lightly at the sight, kissing their foreheads as they all curled up in Philip’s bed looking slightly healthier than before as Eliza quietly closed the door and went down to put their glasses into the sink. 

As she she went back upstairs, she made a quick check in with Alex and James, to see them both snoring soundly, healthy and fit, cheeks all rosy as their tiny hands brushed against each other as it almost looked like they were holding hands. Alexander and Eliza notes that their two youngest were very attached to each other as considering how fussy they are, they will grow to be a troublesome duo. That is something that makes them laugh but frighten them all the same. Seeing that her boys were healthy, Eliza smiled as she went out of the nursery, closing the door as she went to her and her husband’s bedroom...

Once she got there, she froze as she heard a loud sneeze and a coughing fit as she rushed inside to see her husband up in bed, looking nausea with puffy eyes as hot tears rolled down his cheeks as Eliza raced to his side and checked his forehead, “My Alexander, your head is even hotter that Philip’s!” She exclaimed as Alexander blinked let out a short cough before looking at her with teary eyes,

”Philip is sick?” He croaked our. Eliza simply nodded, replying with,

”And Angie and Fanny. I already gave them their medicine, milk, and they are sleeping now... healthier than before, love.”

Alexander let out another sneeze, turning away from her as he did it in his arm as Eliza cooed, caressing his head as she gently pushed him onto his back, pulling the covers up to his shoulder as she softly told him, “I’ll get you your medicine and make you some warm milk.”

Alexander was ready to protest but Eliza already made her way to go down as he laid back and sighed. What did he ever do to deserve her? 

The medicine was was awfully sour and bitter, Alexander was reluctant to take the spoonful as Eliza desperately tried to make him take it. After huffing with a pout, Eliza smirked and seductively bid her lashes as she also put on the most angelic act, making him go weak as Eliza always been Alexander’s greatest weakness and this seductive and innocent act is one of the keen things that drives him crazy with desire. Once his guard was down, Eliza happily shoved the spoon into his open mouth as Alexander first turned green before swallowing hard with a groan. 

Eliza grinned fondly as she saw how her husband and Philip so similar as she tenderly wipes Alexander’s lips with a napkin, before putting the spoon aside on the table and handed him a warm glass of milk. 

“I don’t deserve you...” he mumbled as he drank his milk, desperate to get the bitter and sour taste out of his mouth, feeling better after Eliza presses a kiss on his damp forehead after she took him empty glass and placed it on the side table.

”Well, I’m only yours, forever,” she replied as she laid beside him in bed as Alexander’s eyes droop.

”I love you, forever,” he mumbled before sleep consumed him as his wife smiled and tenderly kissed his forehead. 

“I love you, forever too,” she whispered back as she her precious lion pulled her close to him. 

As morning arised, she woke hearing Philip, Angie, and Fanny cheering “MAMA! PAPA!” over and over again while bouncing on their bed. Alexander woke up with a laugh, Eliza knew checked his and their children’s temperate and grinned as their fevers nearly died out. She shrieked in delight as they tackled into a hug in a nest of blankets and bedsheets as her husband kissed her nose, hovering over er s he mumbled, “I love you forever.” To which she responded by kissing his lips,

”I love you, forever too.”

A perfect family.

* * *

“Hey, by any chance Jem told you about someone named Courtney?” Mac called during breakfast that morning, Alexander raised a brow as kissing his wife’s cheek while she made another stack of pancakes as he made his way to the hall,

”No... why?” Alexander asked, surprised. He heard his niece cooing in the background through his cell phone as his lips quirked up a little as Mac cooed at his daughter before he started talking, 

“I was talking to him one day and the name slipped,” Mac told him. “He got all flustered and tried changing the topic when I asked.”

”Does ma know?” Alexander asked as Mac sighs,

”I asked her but it seems she was unaware it and she looks quite... upset,” Mac replied as Alexander’s jaws dropped. Alright, something was wrong. 

“I’ll call him,” Alexander said as Mac sighs and agreed before they hung up. Alexander frantically called his brother and when he heard,

”Hey Alex,” Jem said cheerfully as Alexander sighs and asked,

”Hey, brother... how are you?” 

Jem was quiet at first before replying, “Well... the past few days were stressful.”

Alexander opened his mouth to say something but froze as he heard a meek female’s voice in the background as his jaws dropped.

”Um, Jem? Where should I put this?” The young woman asked. Jem sounded surprise as he gently told her,

”Leave them on the counter, Courtney, I’ll take care of them. You can rest.”

”Courtney?” Alexander cried as Jem fell quiet and quickly said, 

”I’ll call you back, Alex...”

”Wait, What, no-,” Alexander began but his brother hung up. Shocked, Alexander called Mac and asked, “When did that name slip out?”

Mac was quiet as he replied, “When... I was telling him how great it was to be a father...”

Alexander back against the wall as he blinked several times as he concluded on what was happening. Both lines were quiet until he muttered, “You don’t think...”

”First Richie, then you, then me... now Jem?!” Mac cried as Alexander gaped.

”Ma and pa aren’t going like this but at the same time I think they are going to be happy...” Alexander managed to say as Mac exclaimed,

”I’m calling Richie.”

Alexander agreed and hung up. Blinking several times, he heard his wife called, “Alexander?” From the kitchen as Alexander nodded his head and went inside.

Better to tell her once the kids are off playing around instead then he will tell her about his suspicion. Right now, Alexander will spend time with his kids and The Best of Wives and Best of Women instead. Everything was going to be okay... hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow...


End file.
